


The Most Important Component For Time Distortion

by EarlGrayJasmine



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Aid, Mild Blood, kid drakken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGrayJasmine/pseuds/EarlGrayJasmine
Summary: Shego gets injured and she really wishes Drakken wasn't still in the body of a tween.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Most Important Component For Time Distortion

The boy who had once been Dr. Drakken tapped his foot on the sidewalk. The busses had long departed and yet here he was. Alone. Middleton High School sat empty behind him. All the other students had been picked up already, or else they were inside at drama practice or out back on the fields or some other nonsense that children did. He had real adult hobbies, like world domination. Not that anyone would guess with him like this. He was fuming. If anything, the little mishap with his machine had shortened his temper along with his age. If that was even possible.

An SUV swung wildly into the parking lot and skidded to a stop at the curb. Drew—Shego insisted on calling him “Drew” in his young form—climbed in.

“About time Shego,” he snapped. “Look at me. I’m the last one here. What will the other students think? How will I win their trust only to betray them if I’m not _punctual?_ ”

“Shut up,” said Shego. Her look was fierce.

“Well? Where were you?” Drew demanded. “Did you get my component?”

“I said shut up.” Her voice was short even for her. She pulled away from the curb.

As he swallowed his tongue, Drakken got his first real look at her. She looked rather disheveled, which was very unlike her. She had even neglected to put on civilian clothing, as per the terms of their ruse. Instead she had a trench coat over her battle suit. Drakken opened his mouth to say as much when he noticed that her face was flushed. She seemed to be breathing heavily.

“Shego…” he said.

She tossed him a computer chip, using the same hand she had on the wheel. “Here’s your stupid part.”

Drakken caught it, but his eyes were on Shego’s other hand, which hadn’t moved. He pulled the coat back. She tried to swat him away but her hands were occupied. One on the steering wheel and the other, he discovered, was clutching a wound in her side.

“What happened?”

“Hammond Labs updated their security.”

“Pull over. You shouldn’t be driving.”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your image by not picking you up.”

Drew frowned. “I’ll drive.”

For the first time Shego looked not only agitated in general, but specifically angry at him. “And when you get pulled over for driving at the ripe old age of ten—”

“He’s thirteen,” said Drakken.

“You!” said Shego. “ _You_ are thirteen! ‘He’ is you.”

Drakken swallowed his next argument. “Fine.” He stowed the chip in his backpack. “Thank you.”

“Whatever.”

The rest of the ride passed in tense silence. Thankfully their lair was in a more or less abandoned part of town. Otherwise Shego’s increasingly erratic driving would have had him worried.

They pulled into the old warehouse that was home base for now. Drakken hurried around to the drivers side door to help Shego out. She pushed him off. She staggered inside and found her way to the old dentist’s chair that was serving some of their experiments and gritted her teeth down into it. Soon after, Drakken returned with a first aid kit.

“What happened?” he asked again.

Shego reached her free hand toward the needle he was threading. “I’ll handle it.”

He moved it out of reach. “Absolutely not.”

Shego studied him. His pudgy face. His too-young body. His too-old eyes. She wanted to be sick, but maybe that was just the pain. At any rate Drew was right. There was no way she was stitching herself.

Shego reluctantly unzipped her suit. Drew had to help peel it away, revealing her sports bra and her stomach and the bloody gash in her side. Drew snapped on gloves and came at her with antiseptic and gauze. Shego winced. Drew raised the needle, but stopped.

“I know you asked me not to touch you while I’m like this, but under the circumstances…”

“Just do it!” Shego snapped more angrily than she meant to. Or maybe just as angrily as she meant to. Every time his pudgy little fingers found her skin she felt a sensation much more revolting than pain. It distracted from the needle at least.

“I hate you like this,” she said between the last few stitches. Drew stayed quiet. He peeled the backing from a large bandage and applied it over the wound. Then he took his gloves off.

“The chip is the last piece to the machine that can age me back.”

“I know,” said Shego through a frown.

“Well you don’t seem very excited,” said Drew.

“Because when is that going to be? In a month? A year?”

“I am trying to destroy Kim Possible,” he said.

“And you’re having a pretty good time doing it.”

“So what if I am?”

“I can’t look at you,” said Shego. “I can’t talk to you. It’s like you’re not even here. It’s worse.” _I’m miserable_ she couldn’t bring herself to say.

“I’m right here,” said Drew. Without thinking he put his hand on hers, like he would have done six months ago, as his normal self.

“Ew!” Shego slapped it away, her hand igniting for the briefest moment. Could she have stopped it? Did she want to? Was she angry enough to burn him?

She could see the regret, the panic in his eyes but it didn’t matter. Those eyes lived in a little boy’s body now. Once the real Drakken was back, if that day ever came, she wasn’t sure she would be able to forget it. “I’m going to bed _Drew_.”

“Shego wait,” the little thing called.

“Don’t follow me.

Her side ached but she marched off to her room, slamming the door to make a point. Once inside she let the pain show again and eased herself onto her bed. Shego buried her face in her hands. She wanted to sit up and blast the wall, but even if she could stand the pain of ripping her stitches—which she wasn’t too keen on—she would have to let Drew redo them. She though of his weird fingers on her skin and settled for screaming into her palms.

Shego couldn’t do much besides rest. She tried to calm herself down, to think relaxing thoughts like spas and money and having the perfect snarky retort for Kim, but her mind kept drifting back to Drakken. The same feeling kept floating back to her. It ached worse than her wound, it stung more than the stitches. She missed him. She missed him so badly. Shego tried to stoke her anger, let it burn the feeling away. But even when she worked herself up mad enough that her hands lit on instinct it stayed with her. The longing stayed with her. It ran as deep and icy as her rage burned hot.

The lights flickered, slightly at first and then enough so that it seemed like the room would go dark. She thought about getting up to check on Drew but the effort required to sit up didn’t seem worth it. Let him fry whatever experiment he was working on. Let him suck up all the power in Middleton for all she cared if it got them through this stupid plan any quicker.

Shego had just made peace with the fact that she had nothing better to do than try to sleep when Drew knocked on the door.

“I told you to leave me alone.”

The knock came again.

“I’m not kidding Drew, I will blast you.”

Shego sat up. It took a few moments and a few grunts but she did it, eyes and fists toward the door, ready to strike.

Knock knock knock.

Shego opened fire on the door and Drew yipped in fear from the other side. “Open the door Shego. Don’t make me ruin the surprise,” said a deep, familiar voice.

She didn’t feel any pain as she rushed to the door and threw it open. The plasma raging over her fists extinguished, forgotten.

Because standing in front of her was Dr. Drakken.

She stared. She couldn’t help herself. All she could do was drink in his features. Sunken eyes. Sharp cheekbones. Thinning hair. He looked terrible. Before she had time to talk herself out of it, she kissed him. “What were you thinking?” she whispered. He couldn’t stay like this, their plan wasn’t done.

“That I missed you too.”


End file.
